


I'll Always Protect Elena

by stefanswarner



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanswarner/pseuds/stefanswarner
Summary: A Stelena AU.Elena is the princess of a small kingdom and is expected to do her duty by marrying a prince--prince Damon, preferably. Despite the responsibility on her shoulders, Elena's heart lies elsewhere. The princess has fallen in love with her guard, Stefan. Their romance must remain a secret, but all secrets come to light eventually.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Illicit Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to another stelena AU. You read the summary, you know what its about-- enjoy!

The food that was laid out on the table was the only thing appealing about this dinner. Elena had only been sitting for a mere ten minutes before she began contemplating different ways to get her out of the room. She'd been dreading the event all day- a dinner with not only her mother, but the new suitor she was insisting on Elena give a chance. The problem was Elena had tried to give Damon a chance, she truly had. But not only was his presence alone intolerable, her heart belonged to another. Despite her expressing her contempt for the prince to her mother, the queen had invited him to dine with them. Elena had always despised royal traditions and proceedings. So when Prince Damon had shown in her court, wearing arrogance and pomposity like an overbearing cologne, Elena knew he'd be difficult to be around. He didn't exactly enjoy her either-but they both stayed anyway, as it was their duty to their families, and to their people.

"Isn't it just a gorgeous night, Elena?" Elena's mother questioned, glancing between her daughter and Damon.

"Very much so." Elena plastered on a fake smile. "A lovely dinner as well."

"I couldn't agree more." Damon's saccharine smile made Elena feel sick to her stomach.

"Damon, your father tells me you've travelled much since you left us. We're so glad to have you back-but you must tell us of your travels." Elena wanted to roll her eyes at how hard her mother was working to please the prince.

"Oh, yes," Damon's laughed deeply, "I've been quite busy. The lands I've seen, the people I've met, the things I've discovered...your minds couldn't even imagine."

Elena gritted her teeth together. "Right. Because our lives are so simple and drab."

The queen gasped, "Elena-"

"Well, I won't argue with you." Damon shrugged.

"That's a first." Elena shot back.

The queen had had enough. "Elena, may I speak with you for a moment?" She stood from her seat, and directed a strained smile in Damon's direction. "Please excuse us for just a moment."

Damon returned her plastic smile with one of his own. "Of course."

Elena was just glad to be out of the same room as Damon. She was not glad, however, when her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" The queen asked in a harsh whisper.

Elena looked at her mother innocently. "Making conversation?"

"Elena. Prince Damon has travelled very far to dine with us tonight, and he will be staying with us awhile. I know you're already aware of what an alliance between our two families would do for us-for our people. Do not drive him away."

Elena's lips turned downwards into a pout. "Does it have to be him? I mean this quite literally-I would rather be with anyone else."

"What is so horrible about Damon?" Her mother questioned, growing more frustrated with her daughter by the minute. "He's handsome, he's wealthy, well-travelled…"

"He's average at best, arrogant, and insufferable." Elena corrected her mother. "You know last time he was here, all he did was insult me? My intelligence, my people…"

"Elena you can't be so particular."

"It's my life!" Elena argued.

"And you have a duty to your family. Damon will be around for a while, and you will treat him with nothing but respect and hospitality. Now, you will go back in that room and tell Damon that dinner is over and you two will be taking an evening walk through the courtyard."

Elena pressed her lips together. "Mother-"

"Elena. This is not a request." The queen's patience had run out, and Elena could see that. She sighed heavily, and without another word, walked back into the room. Damon had nearly finished his plate, though Elena's remained primarily untouched. She'd have to sneak into the kitchens for a late night snack later.

At first, Elena couldn't quite bring herself to form the words. With a pointed look from her mother, however, she smiled at Damon. "Prince Damon, would you do me the honor of taking a walk with me this evening?"

Damon looked up from his plate with a smug smile. It was everything Elena could do not to smack him.

"It would be my pleasure." He answered, taking a moment to wipe his face with a napkin, then stood from his seat. He rounded the table and offered an arm to Elena.

"Such a gentleman." The queen cooed, and Elena fought to roll her eyes.

Elena took Damon's arm and allowed him to lead her from the room to the nearest exit. They stepped out into the cold air. The sun had long since left the sky, and now the moon shone brightly amongst the stars. Elean tried to focus on the beauty of the sky rather than the man on her arm.

"Are you cold? I'll give you my-"

"No." Elena answered before he could even finish his question. Damon smiled at that.

"You don't like me." He stated, not a question.

"You don't like me, either." Elena pointed out. Damon didn't argue.

Elena frowned, "So what are you getting out of this, then? Why not go running for the hills?"

Damon didn't say a word, and focused his gaze on the sky above them.

Elena thought back to their dinner, their discussion about all of his travelling. The queen talking with his father.

"Oh, I see." Elena nodded, "Your father promised to allow and fund your travels if you came back and spent time here."

Again, Damon didn't argue. Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Great! You had to be bribed to spend time with me."

"And you had to be forced on this walk with me." Damon argued back, "Don't act like this is just on me."

"Well, maybe if you had a tolerable personality-" Elena began, but Damon cut her off. She hated when he did that.

"I have more than a tolerable personality. I also have my extraordinary appearance."

Elena rolled her eyes. "See? People who are decent don't say things like that."

"How would you know?" Damon challenged, and Elena grew tired of his games.

"Goodnight, Damon." She let go of his arm, and began to walk off. Damon called after her, "Princess, don't go!" He mocked. "How will I find my way back without your guidance?"

"Hopefully if you walk around aimlessly long enough, you'll fall in a ditch!" Elena called over her shoulder, and continued walking away from the prince.

She ignored his calls, and was grateful when she finally reached the point where she was far enough to no longer be in hearing range of his irritating, whiny little voice.

Exhausted, hungry, and annoyed, Elena stomped to her rooms. When she entered through the doorway, she first had a small parlor with a couch, some shelves, and decor. On either side of the parlor were doors-one led to her own bathroom, and the other to her bedroom. Elena kicked off her shoes, her feet aching. Then she walked over to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She approached her mirror and began to undo her hair, then removed her heavy jewelry. As she ran her fingers through her warm brown curls, she spotted a figure through the mirror. Gasping, she spun around. As soon as she saw those familiar forest green eyes, all tension left Elena's body. A wide smile spread across her face.

"You're back!" She leapt forward, and he caught her, of course. Stefan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He smiled into her curls, moving to rest one hand on the back of her head.

"It's so good to see you."

Normally, Stefan was by her side at all times. For the most part, he acted as Elena's personal guard. Unfortunately, they had needed Stefan and a few other guards to travel with the King to another territory, and he hadn't had a choice in the matter. It had only been a few weeks, but it was the longest Elena had gone without him in recent memory.

She leaned back just enough to bring her lips to his. Her kiss was sweet and soft, and Stefan drank it in like wine. His hand moved under her hair to the back of her neck, and he pulled her forward. The kiss deepened, Elena hanging her arms around Stefan's neck.

She broke the kiss not because she wanted to, but because she had to. She looked up at Stefan, "No one saw you come in, did they?"

She needed confirmation.

Stefan shook his head. "You know me. I'm careful."

Elena relaxed in his arms, smiled widely, and kissed him once more. As they began to shuffle backwards towards Elena's bed, Stefan moved both hands to Elena's waist. They toppled onto the princess's queen mattress, landing perfectly as they had so many times before. Stefan pressed kisses along Elena's neck, and Elena sighed.

"You know, I've been dying to get out of this dress." She told him, and he wasted no time helping her.

000

Elena rested her head against Stefan, her fingers drawing circles on his bare chest. They'd been laying in the same position for hours, and Elena was afraid that the sun would soon be coming up. She hated when the sun returned, it meant Stefan had to leave. Despite having spent hours together since their initial reunion, they had both danced around the topic of Elena's dinner earlier that night. She knew he was aware of Damon's return, but neither of them wanted to talk about him. He was more than aware of Damon's intentions, and Elena knew it scared him just as much as it did her.

But she knew him well, and she knew it was still on his mind. "It was awful, you know. Dinner tonight."

A small smile found its way to Stefan's lips, replacing his prior brooding expression. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Liar." Elena accused, but he could hear the smile in her voice. Stefan chuckled, and his arms tightened around her.

"I am sorry. I wish you didn't have to spend so much time with someone who makes you so miserable." He kissed the top of her head.

"So do I," Elena let out a long breath, "But it seems he's staying for a while."

Stefan's jaw tightened. "We'll just have to run away together, then. Start a new life far, far away." Despite the tension she felt in his body, his voice was soft, dreamy.

"Someday." Elena sighed. She loved to daydream about a simpler life with Stefan. One where they could be in love, where they didn't have to hide for fear of Stefan being sentenced to death. One where they could have a family. Elena had always wanted to live in the countryside with a large family. She knew she was lucky to have the life she did-but a part of her wished things were different.

Elena no longer wanted to talk about Damon. She changed the subject promptly, "How were your travels?"

Stefan groaned. "Lonely and exhausting. I missed you the entire time."

Elena smiled softly, "My heart was with you the entire time."

"As much as I appreciate that," He stroked her hair, "I much prefer having you here with me."

"So do I." Elena hummed.

She saw the sun beginning to peek through her window, and she knew Stefan saw it too. They could only ignore it for so long. It's not as if they could ask every planet to be still for their love.

Stefan sighed, and Elena shut her eyes. She knew that sigh. It was the 'I don't want to, but I have to leave.' Sigh.

"Get some sleep." He told her, "And meet me at noon-in the gardens."

The promise of seeing him again soon was enough for Elena to release Stefan from her grip. Her eyes remained closed, however. It was too hard to watch him go.

000

As promised, at noon Elena found her way to their secret spot. They'd found it long ago, while trying to spend time together but remain unsuspicious. He was her personal guard, so it was reasonable to believe Elena had simply wanted to go on a walk and Stefan was required to accompany her. But they'd found that they had a hard time maintaining the image of a princess and her guard while walking, and Elena became paranoid with so many possible eyes on them.

Behind a line of large hedges was a plot of grass, just big enough for the two of them and a bit of extra space. To one side, a small waterfall flowed into a pond that laid behind the hedges. It was the most peaceful place Elena knew, next to Stefan's arms. The winter months made it difficult to meet there, but spring had come. At the first sight of blooming flowers, Elena had insisted they meet at the gardens. She hadn't been back since Stefan had left to travel with the king-it was too lonely.

Elena walked around the gardens a few times, ensuring that there was no one around who might be suspicious of her. She took one last glance around at everyone before disappearing behind the hedges.

There Stefan was, legs stretched out, hands behind his head. He sat on a red blanket he'd laid down on the grass and was surrounded by plates of food-all of Elena's favorites.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed, as loud as she dared. "How-?"

Stefan shrugged, "I have a friend in the kitchens, said some of this was left over and would go unnoticed. I figured you might be hungry."

"Starving." Elena agreed. However, instead of going straight for the food, she headed for Stefan. She landed in his lap, catching him off guard. He laughed as he struggled to stay upright, and Elena brought her lips to his.

"Thank you."

Stefan's eyes shone as he looked at her. "A good surprise, then?"

"The best." Elena nodded, kissing him once more. She knew they didn't have unlimited time, however, and she needed to start eating.

Elena moved to sit beside Stefan, still leaning against him as she reached for a plate of food. She didn't even know where to start. Stefan joined her, his own stomach craving food after not having a chance to eat since he'd returned to the castle.

"How were your morning briefings?" Elena asked, though she already knew the answer. He always said the same thing.

"Boring."

Elena nodded. "Well, it's a good thing that you get to spend the rest of the day by my side. I keep things interesting."

"Well, I can't argue with that." His eyes glowed, "You don't make my job very easy, princess."

"I try not to get into too much trouble…"

"Try is the key word there."

Elena's warm laughter accompanied the gardens well. Stefan ran a hand through his hair, then through Elena's.

"So, was there really nothing interesting that happened while you were away?" Elena asked, and Stefan paused, trying to think of something to amuse the princess. Then, he recalled a memory from some of his first days of travel.

"We stopped briefly on an island about halfway through the journey in order to gather more supplies, and to allow the king to rest."

Elena nodded, her father hadn't been in the best of health lately. She had been eager to greet him that morning, and had not been disappointed in the reunion. She'd always been closer to him than her mother. Because of his questionable health, she had nearly begged her father not to travel, but he'd heard none of it. She was glad to hear they had taken some time to let him rest.

"While on the island, some of the other guards and I found our way to a market. At one of the booths was an old woman who claimed she could tell us who we were in a past life." He laughed, "I didn't have anything to pay her with, but a few of the other men did. One, apparently, had been a court jester who was executed for offending the royal family with a bad joke."

Elena laughed at that, throwing her head back. "That's ridiculous!"

Stefan shrugged, "He said it sounded like something he'd do."

Elena only nodded and smiled at that. She set her plate down and turned to look at Stefan.

"Do you believe in past lives?" She asked, and Stefan contemplated a moment before answering.

"I do." He spoke thoughtfully, "I think that in a past life, we were together-"

"Just one?"

He laughed, "In our past lives, we were together. No matter what, we found our way to each other. We lived in a cottage, we had children-" Stefan paused, "and a dog, of course. We fell in love, and we didn't have to hide it. We were married, and it was the happiest day of our lives. We were happy."

Elena leaned into Stefan's arms. "That's a nice story."

"We could have that, you know." He told her, and Elena nodded.

She sighed, lacing her fingers with Stefan's. "Someday."

They stayed like that, resting in each other's arms until they knew they couldn't anymore. Elena had a meeting to attend, and being anything other than perfectly on time might leave room for suspicion. Suspicion could quickly turn dangerous. So, Elena helped Stefan pack up their picnic and stash the basket in the bushes. Elena fixed her hair, and Stefan straightened out his guard uniform. Elena left first, followed by Stefan a few minutes later. He quickly caught up with the princess but was careful to walk a few feet behind her. Still, Elena could feel his eyes on her. That would have to be enough, for now.


	2. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stefan and Elena's secret is given to the wrong person, it doesn't end well for them.

The pair arrived at the meeting just in time. Elena took her seat beside her mother, and Stefan stood off to the side, doing his best to blend into the shadows. It took some effort from Elena not to look at him. She was most displeased when she noticed that Prince Damon had made an appearance as well. He greeted Elena with a coy smile, to which Elena promptly ignored.

Sat around the table were various lords and ladies that Elena had, for the most part, never bothered to speak to. She'd never been all that interested in politics or ruling, she only paid enough attention to get by. She supposed that would need to change when she took the crown. For now, though, she just needed to get through this meeting.

It was a routine meeting, nothing spectacular. Her mother and father began the meeting, her mother briefing the room and her father continuing to go more in depth. Elena paid close attention to the way her father struggled to stand straight for more than a few minutes at a time. It didn't seem that anyone else had noticed, but the King was exhausted. She wished he'd taken a few days of rest after his trip instead of leaping back into work. She made a mental note to lecture him later about his health. A little guilt tripping often kept him on his best behavior for at least a few days.

All the while her parents were talking, Elena's eyes drifted over to Stefan. Sometimes she'd catch him staring at her, others he'd be staring off into the distance, his mind somewhere else. Then he'd catch her eye, and she'd fight a smile. It was a dangerous game they were playing, she knew. But it was too much fun to stop.

Plus, she knew everyone else was too caught up in the meeting to care. A few stray looks Stefan's way would go unnoticed- she hoped. The meeting lasted longer than she'd hoped, and she grew especially restless towards the end, but ultimately made it through. As everyone began to leave, Elena stood and approached her father.

"Elena," he smiled at his only child, "Thank you for attending today. I would, however, prefer if in the future you had some input. Or if you just paid attention."

Elena blushed, not daring to look at Stefan now. "Sorry." She cleared her throat, "I noticed you were a bit tired during the meeting. You should really rest, you know."

The King began to wave her off, but Elena persisted. "I just want my father alive as long as possible. Do it for me."

The King's frown softened, and he placed a kiss on his daughter's head. "Very well. I will spend the rest of my day resting."

"Thank you." Elena smiled, "And I promise to have more to say next meeting."

She left the room before her mother could complain to her too, with Stefan trailing on after her. After looking to make sure no one was listening, he leaned closer to Elena. "It's funny how you have him wrapped around your finger."

Elena dared to glance back at Stefan with a sly smile dancing on her lips. "He's not the only one."

Before Stefan could respond, Elena was swept away. One of the lord's daughters, Caroline, had been attending the meeting. The girls had always been good friends, especially when they were younger. It had been a while since they caught up, and Elena supposed she was at fault for that. Caroline ran down the hall to catch up with Elena, her heels clacking loudly against the marble floor. She walked past Stefan to link her arm with Elena's, and pull her forward. They walked several feet forward, leaving Stefan out of earshot.

"That meeting was such a bore." Caroline sighed.

"I can not disagree." Elena nodded, "I can't believe you attend them voluntarily."

"This kingdom is all about image, Elena. If I don't attend, no one will know my name. You're lucky, you were born with indestructible relevancy. The rest of us have to work for it."

"I don't care what the people in that room think of me." Elena shook her head.

"Hmm." Caroline hummed. Elena turned to frown at her friend.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Caroline." Elena knew her well enough to know when she had something to say. There had been something on the tip of her tongue their entire walk down the hallway. "What is it?"

"It's just that I think you do care about at least one person's opinion." Caroline smirked.

Elena lifted a brow.

Caroline looked over her shoulder. Elena looked too, following her friend's gaze. To her horror, it was fixed directly on Stefan.

Play dumb.

"What?"

"Oh come on. You're good at faking it, I'll give you that. But I see the way you two were looking at each other in that meeting. The way you're always looking at each other." Caroline's smile widened just as Elena's fell.

"Forbidden romance." Caroline swooned, "How romantic."

Elena cursed, and as they rounded the corner pulled Caroline into an empty corridor. Stefan looked alarmed, but Elena nodded. Come back around. Stefan hesitated, but continued walking.

Caroline's eyes were wide. She ripped her arm from Elena's grip.

"Elena."

"Caroline," Elena mimicked her tone, "You cannot tell anyone. Please, okay? Stefan would be imprisoned, or worse. My reputation would be destroyed. My family... " Elena didn't even want to think of the disappointment she'd face from her father.

"Alright, alright," Caroline laughed, "I'm not going to say anything. But you two should really be less obvious about it all. Someone else could notice."

Elena took her friend's warning seriously. "You're right." She admitted, "Thank you."

At that, Caroline walked away, all smiles. Elena leaned against the wall, letting out a long breath. This was bad. If Caroline knew, who else had noticed? If this information fell into the wrong hands...no. She couldn't think about that. They'd just have to be more careful.

After collecting herself, Elena stepped back into the hall. She scanned the hall for Stefan, but instead, found Damon. He leaned against the wall right beside the corridor she'd just been in. She tried to divert her eyes, but the smug look on his face sent chills down her spine. How long had he been standing there?

"Elena." He grinned, "That meeting was just riveting, wouldn't you say? Though, it certainly isn't the most interesting information I've found today."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena claimed, a little too quickly.

"Let's not play dumb, that game gets old. So, the guard, huh? I mean, I knew you lacked taste, but…"

"You can't prove anything."

"What reason would I have to lie?" Damon challenged. Elena knew he was right. If he brought this information to anyone, even if there was no proof, Stefan could lose his job. She'd never see him again. And if he could somehow prove it…

"Damon, I'm begging you-"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Elena's expression turned into one of disgust. She crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

Damon thought for a second, his hand stroking his non-existent beard. "I think I'll make that a surprise. But you'll know when you see it."

Elena frowned. "What does that mean?"

Damon just chuckled to himself. "You'll see…"

He walked away, but Elena felt no relief. She felt sick to her stomach. Despite this, When Stefan came around, she plastered on a smile. She began walking in conjunction with his steps again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

There was no reason to worry him, Elena decided. If she told him, there was no telling what his reaction would be, and she couldn't have him confronting Damon. This was her way of protecting him. "Everything's fine."

Stefan didn't look convinced, but he didn't push further. After the meeting, Elena decided she needed to go for a ride. A few hours in the stable always cleared her mind. Stefan was in favor of this idea, of course. The stables were almost always empty with the exception of the workers. Once they were out on the field, Stefan beside Elena on his own horse, they could talk about whatever they wished without worrying about anyone overhearing.

After changing into suitable riding gear, it was a short walk to the stables. Stefan helped Elena ready her own horse before hopping onto his. They rode out together, and the tension in Elena's shoulders relaxed as the sun hit her face. Her hair ran down her back, the weight of it off her shoulders. She smiled up at the sky, letting any thought of Damon leave her mind. She couldn't stress about what she didn't know.

Once they were far away enough from the stables, Stefan turned to face Elena. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What?" Elena played dumb.

"Come on, you only ride when something's bothering you. Did Caroline say something?" He questioned, his eyes trying to find hers. Elena avoided his gaze, though. If she looked him in the eye, she would melt and tell him everything.

"Really, everything is fine. I just felt like being outdoors. Besides, this way we get to be alone." Elena tried to convince him, but she could tell he didn't fully believe her.

Stefan hummed. "That's fine, you don't have to tell me. But when you're ready, I'll listen."

Elena finally looked over at Stefan, nothing but adoration in her stare. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I love you too," Stefan reciprocated immediately, "You're kind of scaring me, Elena."

"Don't be scared." Elena laughed, and it was Stefan's favorite sound in the world. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise." She reached out a hand, and Stefan gladly took it. He trusted Elena more than anyone. She would tell him when he needed to worry.

"Then I won't worry." He smiled, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Go!" Stefan shouted, taking off. Elena laughed, throwing her head back.

"Cheater!" She yelled after him, before racing after him. He reached the checkpoint first, smiling proudly as he did so. Elena followed only seconds later.

"That was unfair." She accused, and Stefan's smile only widened. His green eyes sparkled as he threw a leg over one side of the horse and jumped off of its back. He smoothly lifted Elena from her horse and down to the ground.

"Since when do we follow the rules?" He asked. Her feet had barely hit the ground before he reached out, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers. The princess allowed herself to lose herself in the kiss, wrapping both arms around Stefan's neck. His hands found her hips, and he pulled her closer. Neither wanted to pull away, not ever. But there was always a sense of urgency that laid below every kiss, a feeling that if they didn't pull away soon, they'd be caught.

So Elena forced herself to pull away, the promise of another kiss in the back of her mind. She'd just have to wait until after dinner. She lingered in Stefan's space for just another second before hiking herself back up onto her horse.

"I can't be late for dinner." She told Stefan, who nodded understandingly. Nothing can cause suspicion, even the slightest. They rode back to the stables, and Elena bid farewell to her beloved horse. After changing back into the proper attire, Elena headed to dinner with her parents, Stefan behind her as always. His presence steadied her in a way.

Elena lost all confidence, though, when she entered the dining room and saw Damon sat at the table. Her steps staggered.

"Prince Damon." She stiffened, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"A pleasant surprise." The queen corrected her daughter.

"Well, I requested that I dine with you and your family tonight." Damon smiled in a way that made Elena's blood run cold. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Elena spoke carefully. This was his game, he had full control. She just had to play it and figure out how to come out unscathed-how to make sure Stefan came out unscathed. Stefan. Standing behind her, with even less of an idea of what was happening than she.

She tried to take comfort in Stefan's presence, but only ended up feeling guilty. There was no telling what Damon would do tonight. Elena forced her lips into a smile, and sat down in the seat across from Damon. Her parents sat on either side of her, the Queen trying to make conversation with Damon while the King was more focused on the food.

"How was your rest, father?" Elena turned her attention on the King.

He smiled fondly at his daughter. "Much needed. Thank you. How was your ride? I heard you were at the stables earlier."

"Lovely. It was a beautiful day." Elena purposefully avoided eye contact with Damon, but it was difficult with his eyes burning into her skin. She hated that he could sense how anxious she was. They spent most of the dinner eyeing each other from across the table, waiting for one to make a move.

Then, Damon did.

Towards the end of dinner, when Elena had convinced herself that Damon was just here to make her paranoid, he stood up from his seat and walked around the table. He strided towards Elena, who sat rigidly still in her seat.

"Now that we've eaten, I have a question for you, my dearest Elena." Damon spoke sweetly, but Elena saw behind his facade.

"I know we've only known each other for a short while, but I have never been so taken with someone so quickly. I traveled the world, sailed across seas, met people from every Kingdom I came upon, and yet no one came close to you." He began his speech, and Elena stared at him, horrified.

"It would be my honor, Princess Elena, if you would be my bride. Will you marry me?" Damon finished, getting down on one knee. Elena stood up, tears that she hoped others would take as happiness filling her eyes.

Her head was spinning. She had thought that Damon might make her do a favor, that he might even threaten to expose her and Stefan at dinner. But this… she hadn't expected this. Her lip trembled.

Damon's eyes flickered to the side for just a second, but Elena caught it. And she knew exactly what he meant. He was looking at Stefan. If she didn't agree to marry him, he would expose her relationship with Stefan. Stefan would lose his job, be imprisoned, or- no. She couldn't go there.

Elena could feel Stefan's eyes on her as she took Damon's hand. She could practically feel his heart breaking in sync with her own. She wanted more than anything to turn around and shout that she loved him. It was Stefan. It was always going to be Stefan.

But she couldn't.

So she closed her eyes, just for a moment, and took a steadying breath. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She spoke the words like poison. Damon slipped the ring onto her finger.

Damon's Cheshire grin made her stomach turn, and when he stood to press a kiss to her lips, sealing their proposal, it took everything Elena had not to shove him off of her.

Her mother applauded in the back, more than satisfied with the arrangement. Her father wasn't quite as pleased, but he decided that if his daughter was happy, so was he. And what reason did he have to believe she wasn't happy.

Damon pulled away, but his hand lingered on Elena's cheek. "Good choice." He whispered. If only looks could kill.

"Why don't you two love birds go celebrate the engagement, we'll have this cleaned up." The queen walked over to Damon and Elena and embraced them both in a hug. Elena smiled just enough to leave no room for suspicion, but that smile disappeared the second she and Damon were alone. With Stefan left behind in the dining room, it was only them in the hallway. As soon as they stepped into the hall, she shoved Damon's arm off of her.

"What the hell was that?"

Damon blinked. "A proposal, princess."

"You don't want to marry me." Elena shook her head, "Why are you doing this?"

"My father wants me to marry you. I want what my father wants. Besides, I think with a little work you'll make a fine wife." He reached out for her again, and she shoved him away.

"You are disgusting." She spit, "I will marry you. I will marry you and I will make every day a living hell-"

Damon cut Elena off, grabbing her forearm harshly. "You will do what I say." He demanded, "Because if you don't, I will tell everyone about your affair. And when I become king, I could try him for whatever I want and have him killed." He smirked, "And you'd do anything to save his life, wouldn't you? He's that important."

Elena's arm went limp in Damon's grasp. He was right. Stefan's life would always be her priority. She would do anything for him, even this.

"There it is." Damon hummed, "The realization. Don't look so sad, Princess. I think we're going to have a wonderful life together."

This was the last thing he said before strolling off, hands in pockets. Elena was left alone, barely holding herself together. She couldn't bring herself to face Stefan just yet. Instead, she managed to hold it together until she was back in her rooms. As soon as the door shut, Elena was overcome by sobs. She walked to her dresser and tore off her jewelry, diamond ring included. She tried to steady herself with the dresser, keeping her knees from buckling. How was this happening? How was she going to get out of this?

She had only been there a few minutes when there was a knock on her door. It was light, hesitant. Elena wiped the visible tears from her face and hurried for the door, doing her best to compose herself as she did so. But when she opened the door and saw Stefan standing there, she broke again. He had tears of his own in his eyes, an unspoken question of 'why?' on his face.

Elena stepped away from the door, letting Stefan in. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Stefan…" Elena spoke through her tears. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"You said yes."

"No, you don't understand." Elena rushed to explain, reaching for his hands. "I had to. He- he knew. About us. If I didn't agree, he was going to tell everyone. You could be killed, Stefan."

The realization washed over Stefan, but it only seemed to hurt him more. "What do you mean he knew?"

"Earlier when Caroline pulled me aside, she said she could tell something was going on between us. Damon overheard, and he said that if I didn't do what he said, he'd expose our relationship."

"He doesn't have any proof." Stefan shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to risk your life." Elena held her stomach, her face crumpling once more.

Stefan cupped her face, pushing her hair back. He kissed her forehead softly, and brought her into his arms, rocking them back and forth. "It's alright, it's going to be alright." He whispered, "I know it's all sudden, and it's sooner than we thought, but we were always going to run away someday, right? We were always going to find someplace far away from here to build a new life together."

Elena's tears stopped. "What?"

Stefan leaned away just enough to look at her. "Our life together." He repeated, "It can start now."

Elena bit her lip, and she swore she could feel what was left of her heartbreaking. "Oh, Stefan. No. I can't run away with you."

Stefan stepped backwards. "What do you mean? We always said…"

"Stefan, I can't."

"What about someday? You always said someday-"

Elena sighed deeply. "Stefan, someday was never a reality for me. I have a duty to my people, to my family. I can't just run away."

Stefan stared at the princess in awe. If they had no future, what had they been doing all this time? He looked away from Elena. The Princess stepped forward, taking his face and gently turning it to face her.

"I love you. I will always love you. This doesn't have to change anything." Elena promised, but Stefan only shook his head.

"This changes everything. If you marry him, Elena, I can't.." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Not wanting to hear it outloud.

"You can't what?" Elena demanded.

"I can't be with you." Stefan finished, his voice barely audible. Elena pressed her lips together and fought back fresh tears. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He clarified, "But I can't be with someone who I don't have a future with."

Elena broke down into tears again, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. "Stefan, no. No, we'll figure a way out of this. Of course, of course I want to run away and be with you-"

"Then do it." Stefan practically begged.

"I can't." It was Elena's turn to whisper. "I love you…"

"And I love you!" Stefan shouted, "I love you more than I've ever loved anything, more than any man has ever loved anyone. Elena, I look at you and I see the stars. You are my world." He told her, "But if you marry him?"

"I don't have a choice." Elena insisted.

"I'm giving you one, right now." Stefan pressed. "All you have to do is say yes."

Elena found his eyes, those eyes the color of the purest forests, the kind of eyes they told stories about. She'd miss them dearly.

"No." She told him, "I'm so sorry, Stefan."

Stefan nodded, and stared at the floor. He heaved a sigh-it seemed like even breathing had become something that took a great effort. When he looked back up at Elena, tears shone in those eyes she adored so much. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and pressed his lips quickly to her cheek.

"Goodbye, Elena."

Elena wanted to call out, but she suddenly couldn't find her voice. She shut her eyes as he walked away. It was too hard to watch him go.


	3. My Tears Ricochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's wedding day is here, and she has a very important choice to make. Will it be Damon or Stefan?

Preparations for the wedding were rushed. It had only been a few weeks after the proposal when Elena found herself waking up on her wedding day. The weeks leading up to the dreadful day had gone by in a blur, but has somehow also been painfully slow. Stefan hadn't spoken more than three words to her since the night they fought, and she was terrified that he never would again.

She hadn't realized just how much she'd depended on Stefan to add light to her life. It was as if her heart had been weighing her down the last few weeks, everything seemed darker somehow. She missed him, ached for his arms around her. It was an odd thing, to miss someone who you saw every day. But Stefan had become near unrecognizable. He only spoke to her when necessary, hardly ever looked directly at her, walked farther behind her than he ever had before. It was almost like she could feel his pain too, and taking that on top of her own was unbearable.

She didn't want to leave her bed. She didn't want to face the day, not knowing that at the end of it, she'd be Damon's wife. She'd have to face spending the rest of her life longing for Stefan, never having him.

She knew he didn't hate her, he didn't have the heart for it. She almost wished he could, because as it was, he just seemed as though he was in pain. Looking at him hurt.

The weight of her broken heart, what the day held for her, and thoughts of Stefan sunk her farther into her mattress. Elena shut her eyes, not able to face reality just yet.

She didn't have much of a choice, however, when there was a sudden knock on her door. Not just any knock, either. She knew that knock. Elena practically fell out of bed, scrambling to throw a robe on and run to the door. She flung the door open, and standing there was exactly who she'd hoped it would be.

"Stefan." She breathed his name like it was fresh air and she'd just broken the water's surface. He stood there in his usual uniform, wearing a solemn expression.

"Elena." He spoke her name, but it sounded painful. She rushed him inside, hoping no one was around to see. Before Stefan could even speak, Elena began. "Thank you for coming to see me. I know the last few weeks have been tense…" She only paused to sigh. "Who am I kidding? They've been just awful, Stefan."

"I know." Stefan nodded. Elena finally recognized his expression as guilt-ridden. "I am sorry for that. I hope you know that after anything...I'd never want you to be hurting."

Elena smiled. "Of course I know that."

"So I've decided to fix things," Stefan announced, and Elena's heart lifted. The color returned to her cheeks, the hope in her eyes.

"Really? Oh, Stefan, that's wonderful. I'd thought...I'd thought I'd lost you forever and I could never-"

"I'm leaving, Elena." Stefan interrupted. He averted his eyes downwards, not able to face the disappointment on Elena's face. Elena's smile faltered, and she laughed a bit, as if Stefan could only be joking. He'd been by her side for years. He was the only person who ever made her feel safe.

"What?" She managed, her voice now a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized, "I cannot stay here. I cannot watch you marry him, be his wife. I can't be with you like this. It isn't fair to either of us. They are transferring me. I'll be gone tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Elena had thought her heart was beyond the point of breaking more. It had been shattered into so many pieces, there was no possible way it could be damaged further. She'd been wrong. "Stefan. Stefan, please don't go." Elena reached out for him, and he let her. She touched his face, and all but melted at her touch.

It was taking all of Stefan's strength not to give in. "I love you, Elena." He told her, "I will always love you. But we can't go on like this. It's painful for me, I've seen how it hurts you. I won't do it to you any longer. But I thought I owed you a goodbye."

Elena was speechless. She could tell by the certainty in Stefan's tone that there was no use in begging him further. There was no use in telling him how much she loved him, how much she needed him. Elena felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she pulled Stefan into her arms. The princess wrapped both arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. Stefan didn't hesitate to hold her closer, his own arms tightening around her waist. They both closed their eyes, rocked back and forth.

"I am so sorry, Stefan."

"Me, too. But not about us. Never about us. No matter the heartbreak, the torture, the ending. I will never regret the way I love you, Elena." Stefan swore, and Elena supposed it was the closest thing to comfort she was going to get.

"I love you, too. Always." Elena couldn't make herself let go. She knew when she did, he'd walk out that door one last time. And she would never see him again. She wasn't ready for that. She never would be.

Stefan was patient. He didn't rush her, he didn't want to. He cherished these last moments just as much as she did.

But the time came when they had to let go. They did, slowly, and when Stefan walked away, Elena shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch him go.

Elena managed to dress and ready herself for the day. She wore nothing fancy- a baby pink satin gown, without so much as lace for flair. She braided her own hair down her back, and once she was presentable, she left her room. She needed to find Damon. Luckily, it wasn't very hard. He was roaming the castle, causing a scene wherever he went. Everything had to be perfect for their big day. He ordered servants around, demanding furniture to be rearranged, the decor is altered, and mentioned at least four times since Elena entered his vicinity that he needed someone to work on his hair.

Elena refrained from rolling her eyes at the prince, knowing it would only make matters worse. Damon finally noticed Elena when she was standing in front of him. His initial reaction was to be annoyed, but he recovered quickly and plastered on a smile.

"My beloved," he greeted Elena, "You look nice. I'm looking forward to the ceremony."

"I need to talk to you." Elena wasted no time.

"Alright. Walk with me." Damon gestured for her to follow, but Elena stood her ground. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alone." She clarified.

Damon chuckled, not daring to refuse his bride-to-be in front of so many people. No one could know that anything suspicious was going on. Reluctantly, Damon nodded.

"Of course."

He allowed Elena to lead him into a nearby empty room. As soon as the door was shut, Damon's strained smile crumbled.

"What is it? I don't have time for whatever this is."

Elena bit her tongue to avoid saying anything insulting. She had to focus on the mission at hand. She stepped towards Damon, softening her harsh stare. "What do I have to do for you to call the wedding off?"

Damon stared at Elena for a moment, then laughed. He laughed loudly, right in her face. "Why would I do that?"

Elena sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but did he have to be so difficult? "Because I don't love you. You don't even like me. Neither of us really wants this."

"I do." Damon argued, "It will make my father happy, which makes me happy. Not to mention, it makes you miserable. Which, I must admit, is an added benefit."

"If we marry today, Stefan is leaving tomorrow." Elena tried to appeal to Damon's heart, despite not being sure if he had one.

Damon took a moment to make it seem as if he were contemplating this. He even feigned a bit of shock, but ultimately returned to his resting expression that screamed, 'why should I care?'. "Even better." He taunted Elena.

"I'll do anything, Damon. Please!" Elena resorted to begging. Damon liked this tactic better, but still there was no difference.

"You're going to be my wife, Elena." Damon told her, as he began to lose his patience. "It's time that you started listening to me."

With that, despite Elena's please, Damon exited the room. Elena was once again left alone, with the loss of Stefan looming over her and Damon's words like needles in her skin. There was no way she was getting out of this. She'd never felt so powerless.

Elena needed fresh air. It wouldn't solve her problems, but perhaps she could ignore them for a while. She made her way outside, deciding to take a stroll around the castle. She found herself staring at the castle gates, longing for the world outside of them. For someday. Past those gates she wouldn't be a princess, she wouldn't be engaged, she'd have no obligations to anyone but herself.

As she walked, she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Elena!" It was her father. Elena smiled at him-he might be the one person who could actually make her feel better.

"Come sit with me." He beckoned her over, and Elena gladly sat beside her father. He sat on a bench, in an isolated corner. It seemed as though no one else existed there. They were surrounded by tall grass and daffodils, and most importantly, quiet. Elena spotted a ladybug crawling over a leaf and watched it closely as her father began talking to her.

"Elena," He smiled, "It's your wedding day already. It all happened so fast." The King spoke of Elena growing up, but Elena's mind was on the pace at which her engagement had become all too real.

"You know, I know people like us often do not get to choose who we spend our lives with. Believe it or not, I do love your mother. It wasn't always that way. We grew together, found a way to love each other despite everything. But I first had to let go of…" The King pointed his eyes at the floor. Elena was alarmed. She'd never seen her father emotional before. "..of someone I loved very much."

Elena's chest tightened. There was no way he could know about Stefan, was there? If he did, surely he'd never approve. So what was this about?

"And I'm glad I did. I have this beautiful life with you and your mother. I wouldn't trade you for the world." The King clarified, "But Elena. If you find love, you must never let it go. You must hold on as tight as you can. Because that kind of love only comes once in a lifetime. Do not make the mistakes that I did."

He stared at his daughter and spoke fiercely. Elena felt tears of her own sting her eyes as her mind wandered to Stefan. What if she'd already ruined it? What if she let him go, when she shouldn't have?

"Do you love him, Elena?" The king asked. His voice shook with passion as he grasped Elena's hands. He searched his daughter's eyes for answers.

Elena nodded. "I do." A tear fell down her cheek. "I love him." Only she wasn't talking about her groom.

Her father pulled her into a tight hug. "I only want you to be happy. You must know this."

Elena nodded, and her voice caught in her throat. "I know. I love you."

The king pulled away from the hug to admire his daughter. He smiled widely, "I love you more."

After another moment, he let Elena be on her way. She had a wedding to prepare for, he'd said. Elena had agreed, though as she stood, as she hugged her father one last time, and as she walked away, she knew there would be no wedding that day.

Elena didn't want to- no, she couldn't- live the rest of her life feeling like this. Being weighed down by a broken heart and past regrets. She couldn't live without the light Stefan brought into her life. It would be like living in the darkest shadows, never able to draw back the curtains to let in the sunlight. She couldn't be controlled by her perceived obligations to others when she wasn't living the life she needed to.

She had to find Stefan.

Elena carefully stepped back into the castle, keeping to the walls or hiding in crowds so as to not be caught by someone who was undoubtedly looking to ready her for the wedding. Where would Stefan be? Avoiding her, most likely. Preparing for his transfer. But where?

Elena's heart beat faster as she considered the possibility that it was too late. Perhaps he'd already left, and she'd never find him. She'd marry Damon afterall, and that would be their end. He'd never know she intended to choose him.

But as fate would have it, as Elena rounded the corner, she collided with Stefan. She held out her arms to brace for impact, and ended up with her palms against his chest. He held out his arms to steady her instinctively, and they rose their heads simultaneously, as if they were staring at their own reflection. Their eyes met, and everything in Elena relaxed. He'd found her. He'd found her and he hadn't even known he'd been looking.

"It's you." She said. Not caring who was around, or about the eyes that would inevitably fall upon them, Elena leaped into Stefan's arms. The guard stiffened first, taken aback by the sudden embrace-and in public?

But of course, he pulled her close and held her. It was Elena.

"I choose you." She whispered in his ear, and Stefan's heart nearly stopped. He couldn't have heard her right. After the fighting, the heartbreak, the goodbye. He'd thought he'd lost her forever.

"What?" Stefan whispered, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

Elena leaned back to stare into his eyes. Those forest green eyes, the ones that felt so much like home. "I choose you. I choose us. I choose someday."

It was like Stefan had been resurrected. The walking corpse she'd known for the last few weeks became the man she knew, the man she fell in love with. The color returned to his cheeks, the light returned to his eyes. That beautiful smile she knew so well graced his face.

"Really?" He was in disbelief. "Now?"

Elena nodded. "Now. Tomorrow. Forever."

Stefan wanted more than anything to kiss her at that moment, but they didn't have time. They had to leave. He settled for stroking her face, and Elena leaned into his touch.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask. He had to be sure that she wouldn't regret this. That she wouldn't resent him. It had to be her choice.

"I've never been so certain about anything." Elena confirmed. With that, Stefan was certain too. He took Elena's hand, and they began to rush towards the exit. They paid no mind to cries of outrage as they shoved through people or the eyes that were glued to them. They pushed forward, and forward, until -

It was Damon. Of course, it was Damon. He stood there staring with his piercing blue eyes that sent a chill down Elena's spine. Stefan moved to stand in front of Elena, but Elena was determined to stand her ground.

"Let us through."

"Where do you think you're going?" His eyes went from Elena to Stefan, then back to Elena.

"That matter is none of your business." Elena told him.

"You are my bride, it is my business." Damon spat angrily. "What? You're going to run away now? Live happily ever after?"

Elena shook her head. "I am not your bride. I never will be. You may live your pathetic life to please your father and to fulfill your own selfish needs, but I won't be that person. I'm not that person." She insisted.

"You walk away right now, and you won't make it past those gates." Damon promised, lowering his voice.

"We've beaten worse odds." Elena argued.

"You won't this time. I'll ensure it." The threat in Damon's tone was apparent, but Elena refused to allow him to scare her. She turned her chin up defiantly, and pushed past Damon, Stefan following behind her. They took off again, much faster than before. Damon's voice echoed behind them, demanding for guards.

"The princess! She's been kidnapped!" He feigned concern, fear. Elena rolled her eyes, and they continued to run. It was a long way out the castle, and with guards right behind them, they couldn't slow their pace even for a second. They descended down stairwells, raced down corridors, and skirted around corners.

When they broke through the castle doors, Elena sighed in relief. They just had to make it past the gates now. It was so close-her freedom, her life with Stefan. Her happiness. Stefan took Elena's hand securely in his, smiled widely, and ran. They ran so quickly, Elena swore she was flying, The sounds of guards behind her were drowned out by the wind roaring in her ears, but the sound of her own blood She laughed gleefully as they reached the gates, and burst through them. As soon as they'd stepped through the gates, Stefan swept Elena into his arms and spun them around. Elena clung to her guard, her love, her Stefan. She laughed, and Stefan held her tighter. Her laughter had always been his favorite sound-it was light, contagious, almost musical.

Elena's smile fell when she opened her eyes, and over Stefan's shoulder, spotted more guards following them. They were armed.

"Stefan- Stefan we have to go. Now." The sudden urgency in her tone alerted Stefan to the guards ascending on them. He moved in front of her, turning around fully to assess the threat.

It wasn't looking good. Somehow, Damon had gotten a lot of guards very quickly, and they were all on their way towards them. Stefan took Elena's hand and they ran up the hill before them, moving faster than they ever had before. Arrows began to fly past them, hitting the ground at their feet.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, pulling her closer to him. She buried her head in his chest as they ran, and he wrapped an arm around her, using his own flesh as her armor. The forest they could escape to was in sight. They could easily lose the guards between the trees, they only needed to get to the bottom of the hill.

But the guards were gaining on them. If they continued to shoot, they'd hit someone. They could hit Elena.

"Elena-" Stefan said between heavy breaths, "Elena. I love you."

Elena frowned at the sudden declaration, and cried out when Stefan stopped suddenly, pulling her backward. He shoved her behind him, using his whole body to shield her. It was one thing to ask her to leave the castle for him, he would not ask her to die. He wouldn't - no, couldn't-watch her die.

He only had to stand there for a second before an arrow went through him-his shoulder. Then another through his abdomen. Stefan fell to the ground with a gasp. He hadn't known that arrows would hurt that much. He writhed on the grass but relaxed as soon as he felt her touch.

"Stefan-" Elena's voice trembled almost as much as her hands. Her dress stained with grass, her fingers stained with blood. "Stefan, what did you do? What did you do?"

"Elena, my love, look at me." Stefan managed through ragged breaths. "Elena…"

Elena sat up and leaned over Stefan's body. She held his face in her hands, and despite the pain ripping through him, Stefan reached out to touch hers.

"What did you do?" Elena repeated, her face crumpling. Just a few moments ago, she'd thought they were almost there. That they had almost made it. That they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

"I was protecting you." Stefan told her, "I'll always protect you."

"No, Stefan." Elena shook her head.

"Elena, listen to me. You have to tell them-you have to tell them I kidnapped you. That you didn't have a choice. Marry Damon. Live."

Elena leaned down, and Stefan pressed his lips to her forehead. The guards were getting closer.

"Find a way to be happy." He asked of her. "For me."

"I can't." Elena refused, "Not without you."

"You will never be without me." He assured her, "I will always be with you. You remember that day in the garden, don't you? Our past lives? This may be how we end in this lifetime, but I will meet you again, and you, me. And we will live a simple, happy life together. Someday."

"Someday." Elena repeated, and any composure she had left collapsed. She fell on top of Stefan, sobbing into his chest.

"Elena…" Stefan started again. Elena managed to sit up just enough, just enough to kiss him. Gently, as to not hurt him. "Promise me. Promise you'll find happiness."

"Stefan.."

"Please." He choked, and Elena nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I promise. I promise." She swore, "I love you, Stefan. I chose you. No matter what, that's the best choice I ever made."

Stefan had stopped moving. He was no longer in pain. He smiled weakly up at Elena, and thought about how lucky he was. His last sight would be her. He would know peace.

Elena begged him not to go, she begged him to fight, but she could see the life draining from him. He was leaving, and this time, she couldn't stop him. Elena could hear the guards approaching, but her eyes remained closed. It was too hard to watch him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.


End file.
